Plural panels are adjacently disposed in vehicles, with a parting portion (boundary line) formed between respective panels (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-096502 and JP-A No. 2010-285005). Such parting portions sometimes contribute to improving the external appearance.